Never let you go
by Furuzee
Summary: It all started in 1527, Salem. The mutual love between two different types of creature was the cause of every events. Kaname and Zero, what can they do to protect their family from their greatest enemy, who is also their first-born son?
1. Chapter 1

**Never let you go**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Kaname Kuran was mad  
Super super furious to be exact  
He rarely has time to go home and spend time with his mate because of his specific job  
Well, not everyone can be the King of vampires anyway  
But now, the person he wanted to see the most- his mate was nowhere to be found  
- " Zero Kiryuu, you can run but you can't hide from me!"- Kaname gritted his teeth as he stomped angrily around the mansion, trying to find his mate

~ At the same time~  
Zero Kiryuu was on the too of the tallest pine tree in the forest near the mansion, looking at a certain direction with sad eyes  
He was looking at the Cross Academy, where he had gone to three years ago  
Memories floodes back into his head, there were happy memories as well as painful ones. He chuckled at the memory of the meeting between him and his spouse- them man who haunted his dreams every night again  
Well, they were sweet dreams but still...  
At that time, he celt as if his heart had jumped out of his chest. He even pretended not to know Kaname when he approached and threw foul words at him, and he did receive the punishment that night  
Zero blushed as he remembered the punishment, ah hem...it was very passionate

- Zero! Get down here, now!  
Zero's chain of thought was disturbed by a voice that he knew oh so well. Shiver ran down his sine, he knew that he couldn't get away this time  
- Kaname, welcome home... - his voice trailed of as he saw those fiercing eyes looking at him  
- Oh so you still remember your husband's name. Get down here before I get up there!  
- J...Just a moment...- Zero gulped- promise that you will not do anything to me firsr!  
Kaname glared at Zero, now he's giving out condition? He must do something about this or one day, he will not be able to control the situation anymore  
- Ok ok, I promise now get down here before you hurt yourself!  
Zero jumped down and fell into Kaname's strong arms. He was starled and tried to get away  
- Do you know how worried I was when I got home and did not see you there? I was so scared, I can not bear the thought of losing you again, Zero!  
Zero stopped struggling and brought his arms to hold on Kaname's arms around his body.  
- I'm so sorry Kaname, I...- he did not think that his action would cause so much trouble for Kaname  
- Please,...- Kaname begged into his lover's ear- don't do this to me again!  
- I swear I won't do it again... - Zero turned around and kissed Kaname softly on the lips- ... trust me, ok?  
Kaname said nothing but his arms around Zero held him stronger  
They stayed like that for a mimute then suddenly, a pain hit Zero. He almost fell down if not because of Kaname. He clutched his stomach and started to whimpered  
- Ah..ah... - beads of sweat rolled down his face, to the beneath of his shirt  
- Zero, what happened? Zero! - Kaname kept Zero close to his body then lifted him up, carrying him back to the mansion  
- Kaname, I...I'm fine...it's just...- Zero said. Ewtween his breathes  
- No, Zero, you,re not fine! It's the wound, isn't it?- Kaname sounded almost like shouting at Zero  
Zero stayed silent and looked at Kaname. He knew what Kaname was talking about. It was also the reason why he had once left Kaname's side  
- I'm so sorry Zero! I'm so sorry...!- Tears started to fall from Kaname's eyes

_~ Flashback~_  
_It was winter year 1527, Salem_  
_Kaname was aa pureblood vampire- the most powerful type among the vampires. Handsome, rich,powerful, he was the man of every woman's dream._  
_But to others' disappointment, he fell in love with an ex-human, worse, a hunter._  
_That person was Zero Kiryuu_  
_A mutual love had formed between the two and the did not go against it._  
_They got married on December 24, the Christmas day of year 1527, when the vampire world was in a crisis._  
_Their lives were absolutely perfect if it wasn't for one day, a member of the Elders came to their place._  
_zero was alone at that moment._  
_The Elder said to Zero that: the Kuran needed an heir or else, the Vampire society will no longer exist._  
_He begged Zero to leave Kaname_  
_But of course, Zero did not agree with that idea. Instead of that, Zero had done a risky thing that could have costed his life_  
_He had gone to the most powerful witch upon the Twillight Hill named Dahlianna Scarlette and asked for a spell_  
_A spell that could help him bear Kaname's children_  
_When he opened his mouth to ask, the witch just smiled, a wicked smile and said:_  
_- " What do you have in exchange, my dear?"_  
_Zero was hesitate at the moment because he could not think of anything for the witch_  
_After a minute of thinking, he finally said to the witch:_  
_- "My most respectful witch, I do not have anything valuable for you... - then he pulled out a dagger_  
_The witch looked at him in amusement_  
_- "...the most valuable thing I have at the moment..." - he continued- "...is myself"_  
_The witch sat up straight and signal him to go on_  
_- " So I offer myself to you, you may carve your name or anything that represent for you on my body and make me your servant for eternalty"_  
_The witch was silent for moment then finally spoke up:_  
_- "Such a brave child you are. That person must feel so lucky of having you in his life" - a sad look was on her face but disappeared quickly_  
_Zero waited for her decision nervously_  
_- " I will take your offer. Now come here, child."_  
_Zero looked at the witch with happiness. He quickly got up from his knees and went to the witch. Dahlianna took the dagger and told him to take off his shirt. Zero did what he was told then stood in front of the witch, waiting for her action._  
_Then an unbearable pain hit him. Dahlianna was using the dagger to carved a flower that represents her onto his stomach. _  
_It was a lily. Then it slowly disappeared_  
_Zero screamed on top of his lungs because of the pain during the progress but the witch's face did not show any emotions._  
_After the work had finished, the witch returned the dagger to Zero and said:_  
_- " Return home, my child, the spell has been done. Remember, you belong to me, forever"_  
_Zero thanked the witch and tried to drag himself home, where Kaname had been waiting for him hours ago._  
_Kaname was so worried about Zero ever since he knew about the arrival of an Elder then felt so relief to see a perfectly fine Zero standing right in front of him._  
_That night, they made love passionately, over and over again, Kaname only stopped when Zero fainted because of exhaust_  
_Kaname called it a punishment for having left him waiting too long. _  
_The next morning, Kaname had to go to Vatican because of a small war between the vampires over there. He promised Zero that he would be home soon._  
_He did not know that, after a few days of his depart, Zero found out that he was pregnant_  
_With Kaname's child_  
_Zero was so happy that he could die, until the day Kaname got home and discovered everything_  
_- " Zero, dispose of it, now! You will die! I don't need an heir nor anyone, I just need you!_  
_- "Please, Kaname, let me decide this time. You know you need it! The Elders need it, the Vampire world needs it!_  
_- " Who cares about them! I only need you, Zero, please, listen to me!_  
_- "Don't you understand, Kaname, I will have to leave your side if I don't have it. Besides,this is my own choice, I want some thing to prove our love is real, listen to me this time, Kaname!- Zero said in tears"_  
_- " But still, Zero...!"_  
_- "I know what I'm doing, trust me! _  
_That night, Kaname held Zero tightly in his arms and they both cried themselves to sleep._

_Spring 1528, Salem_  
_Zero was asleep but then felt that he needed to pee. He got up and dragged himself and his pregnant stomach to bathroom. After finishing, he went back to his room. While walking through Kaname's office, he heard a conversation that could bring himself to hate Kaname forever._  
_- " Zero has been pregnat for a month, hasn't he?" - it was Kaname's voice_  
_Zero felt a tint of happiness in his heart. Maybe Kaname was expecting this child to._  
_But his happiness did not stay long after what he heard next_  
_- "Yes, Kaname- sama" - if Zero did not mistake, it was Takuma Ichijou, Kaname closest assistant_  
_- " We need to dispose of that thing as soon as possible. I don't want it to threaten Zero's life anymore!"_  
_The happiness on Zero's was replaced with fear. He could not believe it, Kaname wanted to kill his own child, his heir, the future of the Vampire society_  
_- "But Kaname-sama, the Vampire society needs an heir and..." - Takuma was cut off by Kaname_  
_- " Enough, I don't need it! Besides, even if he was born, he won't be a pureblood so how can he inheirit anything from me?" - Kaname's voice was so cold_  
_That's right, how could he forget about this problem! Zero panicked. He is, after all, just a human, even if he had given anything away to bear Kaname's child, this child can never be a perfect vampire like his or her father._  
_However, Zero did not regret his choice._  
_- " I understand, Kaname- sama. I'll make it as fast as possible" - Takuma's voice cut off his thought _  
_He needed to het back to their room, now!_  
_When Kaname hot back to his and Zero's room, he found the love of his life sleeping soundly while clutching his stomach_  
_He Kaname shot a hateful look at it then returned to Zero's sleeping face. His eyes softened by the scene. Zero looked so beautiful, even in his sleep_  
_- " Wake up, sleeping beauty. It's time for dinner!"_  
_Zero slowly opened his eyes and sat up. Kaname chuckled at his sleepy face. His Zero is just too cute_  
_- "Kaname...you're back" - Zero opened his mouth and said_  
_- " Yeah, I'm back. Now let's go to the dining room, it's dinner time"_  
_When Kaname stood up from the bed, Zero quickly gripped his wrist_  
_- " What's wrong my dear?" - Kaname asked_  
_- " Kaname..." - Zero was hesitate_  
_- "Hmm?" _  
_- " Do you love me?"_  
_- " Is if really needed to be asked? Of course I love you Zero, I love you to death!" I love you so much that I want to chain you up for you to love me a d can only be looked at by me. I love you too much that I can destroy anything and everything to have you in my arms_  
_- " Then...will you love our child like you love me?"_  
_Kaname's eyes widened. He stayed silent_  
_- " Tell me, Kaname, will you?"_  
_- " Of...of course Zero, it's our child, right?"_  
_- "R...Right, I'm glad"- "Liar!" Zero's mind scream_  
_- " Enough of chit-chat, let's go or the dinner will get cold" - Kaname said as he helped Zero to get out of bed_

_When they got into bed, Kaname held Zero tightly in his arms but not touching his stomach, but Zero knew that it was not because Kaname was afraid of hurting their little baby. Zero tried not to cry and slowly close his eyes_

_Zero was awaken by the sound of Kaname getting ready for work._  
_- " Sorry honey, did I wake you up?" - Kaname looked at Zero with a painful expression. He knew that ever since his forever mate got pregnant, he hasn't been sleeping well. Curse that stupid thing!_  
_- " It' ok, I have to get up anyway, it's not good to sleep too much"_  
_- " Well then, I have a meeting with those foolish Elders today so I may be home late. If you need anything, just tell Seiren, ok?"_  
_- " Uhm!"_  
_- " Right, I gotta go now or it will be troublesome. See you tonight honey!" Kaname placed a kiss on Zero's forehead_  
_After the door was closed, Zero got out of bed and prepared what he will need after leaving this place. "I'm sorry Kaname, I love you but I also have to protect our child"_  
_It was hard to trick Seiren but Zero managed to do it_  
_During the meeting, Kaname felt...scared and empty, as if something has just left his life_  
_That was why, he finished the meeting earlier and flew home as fast as he could_  
_When Kaname got home, there was no sign of Zero_  
_He was mad, furious, crazy, out of his mind_  
_he know exactly the reason why Zero had left_  
_Zero must have heard the conversation between him and Takuma that day_  
_But he did not expect that Zero would choose that thing over him!_  
_- " Find him! Dead or alive" - Kaname gritted his teeth and commanded Takuma - " No matter what it takes, bring him back to me!"_  
_That day, a member of the Elders was executed. Seiren- Kaname's most loyal servant was heavily punished that she almost died._


	2. Chapter 2

**Never let you go**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

_~ Flashback~  
Zero was running has fast as he could through the forest. It was very hard for him because of his pregnant stomach.  
- " Please, Dahlianna, my most respectful witch, please hear my pray and help me... I don't want to lose my baby...please...!"- he begged between breathes  
- " I heard noise over there! Let's move!"- It was a voice of a soldier under Kaname. Zero heard the sounds of horses,they must have turned toward his direction  
- No...Ah! - suddenly, he tripped because of a tree root. Looking at his leg, Zero knew that his ankle was twisted  
- " Oh God, no...please don't let this happen, no...! "- Zero cried, holding his ankle  
- " Found him!"- a soldier shouted  
At that moment, a herd of black bats appeared in front of Zero. He knew perfectly well what it was  
It was Kaname  
Kaname walked slowly toward Zero, tried to be nice in order not to scare Zero  
- " Zero, my dear, come here, let's go home and forget what happened. If you keep doing this, it's gonna be bad for our...child"  
- " Why do you care? You don't even want it anyway!"- Zero shouted at Kaname in tears and backed away from him, until his back hit the tree trunk  
-" Fine, I may not care about that thing but I care about you Zero! Now come here, don't hurt yourself anymore!" - Kaname started to lose patience, he was really tired  
- " But I care Kaname! You're gonna have to find another mate that can give you a perfect Pureblood as an heir, I'm just human, I can't do that, I'll have to leave you sooner or later so I need this child to prove that our love was real so please, just let me go!" - Zero said in tears  
- " What nonsense are you talking about? There's no other mate than you that I want! I don't care about what those Elders said, I just need you! Don't ever think about leaving my side Zero, you belong to me! I will not allow it!" - that's right, Zero belongs to him, no one can take Zero away from him, not even Zero himself! This had been decided the moment he first set his eyes on this beloved angel  
- " I know that you won't allow me to..." - Zero took out a dagger from his poket and pointed it to his heart  
Kaname's eyes widened. He wouldn't...  
-" That's why I have made a decision myself, Kaname! I love you, but I also love this child. If this child lives, I live. If not then I..."  
- " No Zero, don't do anything stupid, please! I love you!" - Kaname knows his lover very well, he dares to do everything that he says  
- " Goodbye Kaname, I love you..." - Zero bid his farewell and moved the dagger  
- " NO!" - Kaname screamed as he launched himself at Zero  
Suddenly, a white smoke appeared and forced Kaname to move back. There stood a young girl about 14 or 15 years old wearing a black cloak right in front of Zero, the hood covered her fave so noone can see it, her hand had stopped Zero from stabbing his heart.  
- " Don't do such stupid thing, my dear child. You have me hear with you now so there's nothing to fear." - she said  
Zero knew this voice! It belongs to Dahlianna, the witch  
- " Come with me, my dear." - she said as she held Zero's hand. In the blink of an eye, they both disappeared  
Kaname just stood still with his army, looking unbelievable. His most beloved mate has just gone with a witch to God knows where  
At that time, Kaname felt as if his mind has just died. He had gone mad, totally mad  
Summer year 1528, all witches are executed in Salem, the ones who had survived swore to never come back again and kept their hatred toward humane and vampires along with them.  
Kaname became the ruler of all vampires afterward and never gave up looking for Zero- his enternal love  
Year 2005, Japan  
They met again. This time, Kaname has sworn to never let Zero go again_

~ End of flashback~

* * *

Kaname carried Zero to their bedroom. After settling him down into the bed, Kaname carefully stroked Zero's stomach and said:  
- "Zero, are you fine now?"  
- "I'm feeling better so don't worry" - Zero slowly caressed his lover's face  
Kaname looked at Zero with painful expression. After he had found their child, he would teach him or her a lesson for having made Zero so miserable like this  
- "Tell me, Zero, where is our child?" - Kaname went straight to the point  
Zero's eyes widened. He stayed silent  
- "Why are you asking this matter now? You don't even care anyway"  
- "I do care, Zero! I do care now! Please tell me!" - Kaname begged  
- "I'm sorry Kaname, I love you but when it comes to our child, I just can't trust you yet"  
Kaname felt hurt and regret. He knew that his words that day had hurt Zero too deep  
- " Ok the, rest well. I'll wake you up when it's dinner." - Kaname said as he kissed Zero softly on the lips and walked out of the door.  
Zero was sad. He knew that he had hurt Kaname but he had to protect his child. His children, to be exact  
Zero didn't tell Kaname that they had three children. They are triplets  
At least, he knew that they are safe with Her.  
Zero smiled to himself as he closed his eyes. He really needed a rest. She had overdone that day.

Kaname was sitting at his desk in his office. There were piles of document that he needed to finish but he didn't pay attention to them. Instead of that, he just kept thinking about Zero's word  
" I'm sorry Kaname, I love you but when it comes to our child, I just can't trust you yet"  
"...I just can't trust you yet"  
- "Urg..." - Kaname used the back of his hand to cover his eyes. He felt like disappearing from this world. The only person he loved and loved him back didn't trust him anymore, that was worse than death. But then he thought: if he disappeared then who would take care of his Zero? He doesn't care about those vampires but he cares about Zero. What if he disappeared then Zero would find another man or even woman to entrust his life to? " entrust" - that word annoyed him. He was even much more annoyed by his own thought - of course he would never leave his Zero nor give Zero a chance to be with some one else other than him. Zero was HIS and HIS alone!  
- " Kaname - sama, may I come in?" - Takuma's cut off his thought. Takuma has been his most loyal assistant, maybe he could help with this situation  
- " Come in!" - Kaname sat up straight  
Takumam Ichijou stepped in, carrying another pile of document on his hands  
- " Wow, what happened to our great Kaname - sama here?" - and yes, he's also Kaname's bestfriend  
- " Takuma, tell me, what will you do if your lover doesn't trust you?" - Kaname asked with a serious face  
- " Well, make that person do then!"  
Kaname rolled his eyes  
- " Easier said than done, that person is Zero I tell you, ZERO!"  
- " Ok, that made the problem go to another lever of complication"  
- " Arg!" - Kaname threw his head back - " What should I do? If I lose Zero, I'm sure I won't be able to survive!"  
Takuma looked at his bestfriend - also his lord. They have been friends for centuries and this was the first time he has seen Kaname so desperate,so...hopeless like this.  
Zero hah? In Takuma's memory, Zero was a man with a smile so bright like the sun that could lighten everything up but also very gentle and refresh like the wind of a summer night. But having been a hunter in the past, he was also very strong and stubborn. At that moment back to year 1528 in Salem, he was shock by Zero's determination to keep his and Kaname's unborn child  
He also remembered that after Zero had disappeared with that witch, Kaname had gone mad and burned down half of that huge forest using his power. He almost also took all the priority of the Elders in the Vampire Society but luckily, Takuma somehow managed to stop him. Then, Kaname was crazy about searching for Zero  
But lucky for him that they have finally got back together. Still, Zero was still pretty aggressive about his child and decided not to trust Kaname with this  
Takuma sighed  
- " You know, do what I told you but try harder, I'm sure that it'll work...somehow..." - Takuma scratched his head  
- " You're not being helpful at all " - Kaname glared at Takuma  
- " Well, it's Zero as you told me. Anyway, these are the new documents, try to finish it today so I can go home early" - Takuma said as he place the pile of document on the desk and walked out  
Kaname looked at the mountain of documents on his desk and sighed out loud  
- " Zero..."

* * *

Zero woke up with a headache. He rubbed his head, tried to calm the pain down. It was already dark outside. Zero tried to get out of bed and went to find Kaname. He knew where his spouse is right now.  
Zero went to Kaname's office. It was a pretty long way since this mansion was too big for his own good. After knocking mamy times on the door and still haven't had any responsed, he slowly pushed the door  
Kaname was sleeping with his head on his arms on the desk. Zero found it quite amusing since Kaname looked...cute. He chucklef softly at the sight and search for a blanket to put on Kaname, protecting him from the cold eventhough he wasn't sure that can vampires get cold or not.  
- " Zero..." - suddenly, Zero heard his name from Kaname. Was he having a dream about me?  
At that moment, a pang of sadness and regret came to Zero. He knew that Kaname has been through a lot of things in order to search for him but...but...his children are also important  
Zero sighed and left the room. He didn't know that Kaname was awake the whole time and had felt all emotion on his face  
Kaname got up and held to the blanket that Zero put on for him. "Silly Zero, vampires don't get cold" - Kaname smiled as he thought, but that was a reason why he loved Zero so much  
Kaname stretched his body and walked to the door. Well, it's time for dinner

Kaname walked down the stairs and found Zero sitting at the table with dishes of food in front him. Zero looked a little bit confused about what he should eat first. The dessert looks so good but he really shouldn't eat it before the main course!  
Kaname chuckled at Zero's cute face. Zero finally looked up and saw Kaname standing on the stairs  
- " You can eat dessert first if you want Zero" - Kaname said lovingly  
- " You are spoiling me Kaname..." - Zero pouted  
- " It's not wrong spoiling my beautiful mate hm...?" Kaname got close to Zero, rest his chin on Zero's head and inhaled Zero's scent  
Blood rushed to Zero's face. Kaname just chuckled at that  
Kaname sat down and they started eating  
Suddenly, a loud bang and the door was opened. A little boy ran inside, it's their Messenger  
Kaname growled dangerously. He rarely got time with Zero, how dare he destroyed it  
But the Messenger didn't scent that aura form Kaname, or he tried to not notice it  
- " Kaname - sama! Zero - sama! You have an urgent messege from Kaien Cross! - the Messenger said as he took out a letter  
- " The Principle?" - Kaname asked as he took the letter from the Messenger  
- " What happened? Is there anything serious?" - Zero asked worriedly. Although he didn't want to admit it but Kaien Cross is like his second father  
- " It seems that the academy is in danger involving vampires and Cross needed us to protect it"  
- " The academy? In danger? Why? Is it being targetted again?"  
- " Well, he did mention the name of the threat in here. It's Rido Ku...something, his handwriting is awful!"  
Zero's eyes widened at the sound of that name  
- " Wha... What name? Who?"  
- " Rido..." - Kaname didn't finish his sentence  
clang!  
Zero dropped the silver fork he was holding to the hard, marble floor  
- " It can't be..." - Zero mumbled  
- " Zero...?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Never let you go**

**Chapter 3**

- " Zero...?" - Kaname called his mate again  
- " Ah yes! What's wrong?" - Zero flinched  
- " Are you ok? You look pale" - Kaname said worriedly  
- " I'm fine! I'm totally fine! - Zero said nervously and stood up - " Suddenly I don't feel hungry anymore, I'll go first, excuse me."  
- "Ah...ok, if you need something, call me or Seiren, ok?"  
Zero didn't answer Kaname, he just went straight to upstairs and ran as fast as he could to his room. He then collapsed to the bed and started crying:  
- " Rido...God no...Rido..."  
Zero was unaware that he was being watched by a pair of wine-coloured eyes

* * *

Kaname silently followed Zero. There were to many questions in his head. Who is that Rido? Why did Zero react like that when he heard the name? He needed to talk to Zero, right now. After the long period of time that Zero had left him, he felt that his beautiful mate was having to many secrets and wouldn't share with him.  
This time, they will have "the talk". Well not "the talk" between parents and their child but "the talk" between husband and wife.  
Kaname arrived at the door. He was about to go in but then he heard a cre. That must be his Zero!  
- " Rido...God no...Rido..."  
Rido? That was the name appeared in the letter Cross sent me! Kaname squinted his eyes dangerously. What is the relationship between Zero and that man? Is that person so important to Zero that he cried so...so bad like this?  
Unacceptable! Unacceptable! UNACCEPTABLE! I should be the ONLY one in his heart! How dare him find other men than me? It must have been the time that Zero was away! That's right, Zero must have felt lonely because he wasn't with him. But still, having another man is unforgiven. Zero needs PUNISHMENT.  
Kaname pushed the door open. Zero flinched and turned back to find Kaname standing at the door with a smile. Zero wiped his tears right away and stood up:  
- " Ka...Kaname...I..."  
- " Zero, I heard you crying and calling another man's name. Care to explain?"  
- " I..." - if he tells Kaname now, everything that he tried so hard to protect will be gone  
- " Hm?" - Kaname raised his eyebrow  
- " Please Kaname, I don't want to talk at this moment, just...just leave me alone for a while"  
- " Enough with this! You know what I want to ask, Zero! Who is that man?" - Kaname lost his patience  
- " Wha...What are you talking about?" - Zero backed off then stumbled down the bed behind him  
- " Don't try playing dumb with me! Rido! . ?" - Kaname said as he threw himself toward Zero. Kaname sat on top of Zero, locked Zero beneath him, used one hand to pinned both hands of Zero down. He breathed heavily and his face was red because of anger and...lust  
Yes, lust. Ultimate lust and desire for Zero was overwhelming. Zero's crying face, Zero's body which was trembling under him, Zero's huge, liliac eyes were sparkling from crying... Everything, everything of Zero, Kaname wanted to keep all to himself, locking Zero up so noone could see him, admire him, touch him.  
Zero knew that look on Kaname's face.  
- " Kaname, I'm really tired, please, let go of m..."  
Zero was cut off by Kaname's brutal kiss. His tounge easily slid inside Zero's mouth, explored every corner of it. Zero tried to push Kaname away but didn't succeed. He had become weak ever since the birth of the children.  
After a minute or so, Kaname finally pulled away, a string of saliva still connected their tounges together. Saliva flowed down from the corner of Zero's mouth, which made him look even more seductive.  
- " Ka...Kaname..." - his voice sounds...super super super sexy to Kaname when he said his name  
Kaname was speechless at the scene before him. His lovely Zero...only his...  
- " Let me go! Please!"- Zero screamed  
- "Hah! Let you go so you can run away with your Rido? Not a chance Zero, . !" - Kaname tore off Zero's clothes and started to lick Zero's neck  
- " Kaname, you're out of your mind! Stop!" - Zero screamed as he continued to push Kaname away  
Suddenly, a shadow appeared outside the window and looked inside. Zero's widened. When he was about to open his mouth and call that shadow, it disappeared. Tears overwhelmed his eyes.  
Zero flinched as he felt a sharp pain on the side of his neck and smelt a metaluc smell. Kaname was drinhking his blood. Due to anger, Kaname couldn't control his strength anymore as he sunk his fangs deep inside Zero's neck and drank his blood.  
Zero felt weak. He gave up fighting against Kaname and let him do as he wished. That night, both of them felt as if their heart has broken

-" Urg..."  
Kaname grunted as the sunlights hit his eyes. He hated the sun. Being a pureblood, he can walk under the sun but he still hates the brightness and the heat.  
That until he met his Zero. That man, his beloved was like his own sun, only shine for him  
Remembered about Zero, Kaname snapped out of his mind immediately amd sat up, looking besides him. He let out a relieved sigh when he saw his mate's figure was still beside him. Then something hit him: He had raped Zero last night!  
Looking at Zero's body, he could see those red and purple marks on his angel. He mentally cursed himself. What was he thinking? How could he do that to Zero?  
He pulled out the blanket that covered Zero's body and immediately wanted to slap himself. There was blood. Lots of blood from Zero's lower body. He remembered making love to his mate many times, over and over again last night but he didn't expect this...  
- " Uhm..." - Zero mumbled in his sleep. Kaname felt as if his heart had jumped out of his chest at that moment. He stood up right away, found his clothes and disappeared back to his room as fast as possible. He wasn't ready to face Zero now.  
Zero woke up and found noone besides him. He felt empty and disappointed. He thought Kaname would have changed after all these times. Now, not only he had to deal with Kaname, he had to deal with him too.  
At that moment, Zero felt like dying.  
At the same time, Kaname was in his office, thinking about what he had done. What could he call his "crime" ? Sexual harassment in marriage?  
Ok, that was not the greatest name for it.

* * *

A dark figure was sitting on the sofa, looking outside the window. On the table was a glass of red liquid.  
Blood.  
That dark figure is noone other than Rido, the person who every vampires were looking for  
Well, the vampire that other vampires were looking for  
His face, his hair, his body, they look almost like one vampire  
Yup, he was just like the second Kaname  
Well, he is Rido Kuran after all, the first born son of Kaname Kuran  
And Zero Kiryuu  
Zero Kiryuu...the name of the person who appeared in his dreams every night.  
His very existence was like God to Rido. He was the one who gave birth to him, literally. Zero was his "Mother"  
His face, his eyes, his expression when he looked at Rido and his two other children. All of these things made Rido...crazy  
However, what made Rido lose his mind is Zero's body  
He accidentally saw his "mother" body when he thought there was nobody inside the bathroom and walked in. That time, Zero was totally naked and under the shower.  
Rido couldn't get his eyes off Zero. Beads of water rolled down every inche of his body, even to the deepest region. His skin was turning pink because of the heat  
Rido just stood there, feeling wet in his nose. He raised his hand and touched his nose, then he saw...  
Blood.  
Suddenly, there was something urging from inside him. He wanted to taste the metalic liquid, he felt thirsty, so thirsty.  
He wanted blood  
Then he looked up to see Zero. His neck was exposed, Rido could see the tattoo very clearly  
He wanted blood.  
Zero's blood!  
He immediately ran away from the place to his bedroom  
That night, it was the first time Rido had his wet dream at the age of...215. Worse, the person who he dreamt of moaning under him was...Zero  
Yes, Zero Kiryuu. His own "mother"  
That dream had tagged along with him since then until now and it was always about him making love with Zero  
But then, last night, he finally saw the man who had taken Zero away from him  
Kaname Kuran.  
The glass of blood turned into dust from his hand. Rido gritted his teeth  
Zero had always been the one who gave birth to him and his siblings. He was also the one who had been there for them, raising them up, caring for them, LOVE them while the man who called himself their FATHER did not do a single thing!  
And that Kuran bastard took Zero away as if he deserved it  
He even felt disgusting with the last name Kuran  
He remembered when he asked Zero about their father, his "mother" just smiled sadly  
At that moment, Rido swore to never ever let Zero have that expression again. He will protect his precious Zero.  
Suddenly, he remembered the scene last night  
His Zero was laying there, moaning under that bastard Kuran's body, calling his stupid name  
That expression, that voice, that body, those beautiful liliac eyes, everything of Zero, they were supposed to be HIS!  
He had waited for many years, travelled through many countries and that was what he deserved?  
No, he wouldn't allow that. Zero was his, is his, and will always be his! For eternalty!  
That Kuran is nothing to him! Rido smirked evilly, looking out the window

Zero looked at the letter Kaien Cross sent. He traced his long slender fingers along the Academy's name and Rido's name. He knew what he must do. Defermination flashed through his eyes

Kaname was trying to concentrate on his work instead of problem with Zero when he heard a knock on the door  
- Come in! - he said without looking up, thinking it was Takuma  
The door was opened and closed again. A figure walked in  
- What is the schedule today, Takuma? - Kaname said, still writing on the document  
There were no answers  
- "Takuma?" - Kaname looked up. To his surprise, it was Zero.  
- " Ze...Zero...? What are you doing here? I mean, how's your body? I mean..." - Kaname stuttered, he just didn't know what to say anymore  
Zero found it fun to look at Kaname like this. Kaname was never a man who often express his emotion and ruin his image. But it was no time for that now  
- "Kaname, we need to talk" - Zero seemed serious  
- " If you're talking about us getting a divorce, leaving each other then forget about it."  
- "God, Kaname! You know that I'll never talk about that." - Zero rolled his eyes. Seriously, is that all that Kaname was thinking about?  
- "Wait, we're not getting a divorce?" - Zero doesn't want a divorce?  
- " No, Kaname, we're not. Unless you want to..."  
- " No no no, of course I don't!" - Kaname denied immediately, afraid of Zero changing his mind - " then what do you want to talk abou? "  
- " I want to go to the Acadmy to help Cross"  
- " What? That's very dangerous! I can't allow you that!"  
- " But I need to, Kaname. That place is like my seco...third home to me. I... I just need to go!"  
- " But Zero, what if something happen to you? You know I won't be able to suffer from it. I..."  
- " I'll be fine, Kaname. I promise" - Zero cut him off  
There was silenece, again.  
- " Actually,.." - Zero looked at Kaname with an evil smirk  
Kaname felt a chill down his spine. He knew that look on Zero's face. This isn't gonna be goof  
- " You can go with me, we can go back to that high school time, together!"  
- " Oh no, Zero, I..." - Kaname remembered that time, Zero had such foul mouth when arguing with him  
- " Come on, Kaname, it'll be fun! You can also bring your er...minions along. Just like old times" - Zero seemed so excited about this - " not only that, you can supervise on me!"  
- "...fine..." - Kaname gave in. It has been such a long time since he last saw Zero so energetic like this. He just couldn't ruine this moment  
- "Yay! I know it's gonna be fun Kaname, I just know it!" - Zero hugged his lover  
Kaname felt closer fo Zero than ever at this moment. He just wanted to stay like this forever  
After that, Kaname called his...minions as Zero named it. Tomorrow, it's gonna be a busy day.


	4. Chapter 4

Never let you go

Chapter 4

Time: 9:30 p.m.

Location: Cross Academy main entrance

A group of luxury cars were waiting for the gate to open, which only took three minutes

Inside the most luxury car, a silver-haired man was lying his head on a brown-haired man's lap, sleeping soundly

Oh how gorgeous both of them are

- " Hm..."- the silverette stirred his body,

- " Zero?" - the brunette asked, seeing his mate sleeping so uncomfortable

-" Uhm... Are we there yet Kaname?" - Zero sounded sleepy

The other man- Kaname chuckled as he answered his lovely wife, Zero was just too cute!

- " Yes, we have just passed the gate, dear"

Zero sat up abruptly, hitting his head

- " Ouch!"

- " Are you ok, Zero? Let me see!" - Kaname rushed to Zero's side, asking him with concern

- " I'm fine, just to excited"

- " Zero, I don't think this is a good idea"

- " Kaname, we have made it this far, we just can't give up now. Besides, you're with me, everything will be fine since you will protect me, right?"

- " Of course, with my life! But..." - Kaname was about to protest but was cut off by the driver

- " Kaname-sama, Zero-sama, we have arrived!"

Zero opened the door immediately and rushed outside. The car was killing him, he needed to stretch his body and some fresh air

Then, he looked up to see many buildings which looked like castles. So the academy has not changed a bit

Kaname got out of the car and found Zero staring at those buildings. Zero can keep staring, and he will keep staring at Zero

- " Kaname..."- Hearing Zero calling his name, Kaname walked to his mate's side

- " We're back..." - Zero said as he held Kaname's hand

- " Yeah..." - Kaname brought Zero's hand to his lips and kissed it- "...we're back"

* * *

Kaname, Zero and their...minions walked slowly across the hallway, to the principle's office. During the whole walk, no one said anything. They can hear the footsteps, even breathes of each other

Finally, they stopped in front of an office with huge wooden doors. After a minute, Kaname decided to knock on it

- " Excuse me, is principle Cross inside. I'm Kaname Ku..." - Kaname didn't get to finish his sentence, the wooden doors swung open. A figure with long hair dashed out and hugged Zero

- "...ran..."- Kaname finished then looked at the clinging figure on his wife's arm

- " Zero - chan! You're back! Do you have any ideas how your daddy miss you?"

- " First, Cross, you're not my daddy..." - Zero tried to push Cross away - "Second, I have to admit, I missed you, just a LITTLE! Third, drop the "chan" in my name!"

- "Awww, I'm so happy! My son missed me! Let me...!"

Kaien was about to kissed Zero but he was ripped off from Zero violently

- "Hey, how dare you disturb my moment with my son?" - Kaien screamed

- " Do I have to remind you that I do not wish ANYONE to touch my wife without my permission?" - it was Kaname and he was scolding Kaien

- " Oh, Kaname- kun, I did not see you there. How have you been?" - Kaien laughed when he saw who it was

- " He must be brave enough to ignore Kaname-sama!" - everyone at that place thought the same

- " Ok, Kaien, we came here because of the letter you sent us several days ago" - Zero got serious

- " Eh? What letter?" - being an air-headed one, Kaien asked

- " Hello? The LETTER! With a threat to the academy that you mentioned?" - Kaname practically screamed at Kaien

- " Ohhhh, that LETTER! Ah, talking about that..."- Kaien looked hesitantly at Zero - " Uhm...Zero-kun, can I talk with you for a minute?"

Zero glanced at Kaname. Then he nodded at Kaien and walked toward the principle. Kaname was about to follow but Kaien stopped him:

- " In private, please!" - then he led Zero away

Kaname's eyes widened. He.. He just let his beloved mate got led away by a...a...a madman!

Now he's really need to do something about himself since he kept letting his wife disappear right in front his nose!

* * *

- " So...where are we going?" - after a long silence, Zero decided to talk first

Kaien did not answer. Instead, he just kept walking, leading Zero to a huge wooden door.

After they had gotten inside, Kaien closed the door and locked it

-" Zero-kun, do you know why Rido came here?"- there was seriousness inside his voice and Zero hated it

-" N...no..." - Zero found himself disappointed, he couldn't even understand his son

-"...Look, I don't want to make you sad or anything but...he came here to look for you!" - Kaien decided to drop the bomb

-" Mmmm...me? Why me? I mean, I did tell him that I will be back soon and what the hell does he need me for anyway?" - Zero was totally confused

-" That is what I want to find out, may be _she _treated him not so well so he needs you to come back?"

-" What? No! _She _may be a freak but not a bad person. If it were not for _her, _I wouldn't be standing here now!"

-"... Zero-kun, I know I should not say things like this but...I don't think the feeling that Rido has for you is just love between...mother and son..."

-" What in the world are you talking about, Kaien? He is my son and I am his mother! Heck, it was me who gave birth to him!"- Zero looked at Kaien as if he had gone mad

-" Look, I don't know if it is true but...I have that feeling"

-" Ok, stop! We will not and never talk about this nonsense again! I and Kaname will protect the Academy with our best so O don't want to hear another words about this!"- Zero was technically screaming at Kaien

-" Ok, ok! Geeze, at least be nice to your father once!"- Kaien scratched his head- " but seriously..."

-" .WORD!" - Zero gritted his teeth and walked to the door - " and oh, you are not my father!" - then he slammed the door shut

-" Same old, same old!" - the ex-hunter sighed. Then, he looked out the windows to see dark clouds coming

- " Another storm huh?" - he sighed again then left the room

* * *

Zero was stomping angrily. How could Kaien thought of such stupid idea? His son loves him? That's ridiculous!

Then his steps slowed down as he remembered the time he and Rido had spent together. True, his son was having actions which were more…intimate than they should have been, but that did not prove anything!

…right?

Suddenly, a feeling of fear hit him

Zero shook his head as he opened the door of the principle office

Then what he saw made his eyes widened.

* * *

With Kaname…

Kaname was sitting in the principle office, waiting for Zero and Kaien to return. Seriously, what took them so long?

Having lost his patience, Kaname stood up and walked around the room. Suddenly, he found a photo frame on Kaien's desk. Strange, if he remember correctly, after he, Zero and Yuuki left the academy, Kaien was no longer keeping any picture frame on his desk since he did not want to miss them too much everyday.

Kaname walked closer and lift the frame up. His eyes widened when he saw the pictures in it

It was a picture of five people, a family to be exact. They were standing and smiling at the camera together. There were three men and two women. One of the men was Zero

- "Wha…How?"

Then he looked at the white-haired woman standing in the middle

The eyes…The hair…this person…even if he was killed over and over again, he would never forget this face…

_ Dahlianna Scarlette…the witch of Twilight Hills…_

**_ The one who had taken Zero away from him_**

**_ It couldn't be…his Zero got married to the witch?_**

**_ Unacceptable!_**

Then Kaname turned to examined the other three

They all have brown hair and brown eyes

And he couldn't deny that they were almost the exact copy of himself! Especially the tallest one

No…they couldn't be…

**Could they be his and Zero's children?**

Then, he heard a click at the door.

He turned around to see Zero with his eyes widened in fear


End file.
